Philadelphia 2020 Mega Tornado
The 2020 Philadelphia 2020 Mega Tornado '''also referred as ''The Tornado from Hell. It had the highest confirmed fatalities, wind speed, and injuries in all of human history. It was recorded as of an EF6 ''rating. Summary Near Delaware County, Pennsylvania, the storm is very weak, barely making its way over the Appalachian Mountains. The storm did produce one tornado, which would be known for the rest of time as '''"The Tornado from Hell". This thunderstorm spawned only one ''tornado, touching down in a small town in Delaware County, Pennsylvania at 5:12 PM EST. The storm rapidly picked up strength reaching EF4 status in just ''10 minutes. ''It tore through Delaware County, claiming the lives of 29 civilians, among them, 17 children in a daycare on the on the outskirts of town were massacred by this monstrous work of the devil. The storm eventually decided to go southwest and into the northeast corner of Chester County, and during that time reached EF5 status, taking the lives of 152 people and injuring around 200 others. The storm began to weaken, but to the residents of Philadelphia County's dismay the storm grew to a monumental size of 2.15 miles wide. This buzzsaw of wind and death was churning its way straight to Philadelphia. Upon reaching Philadelphia it managed to reach a terrifying width of 2.15 miles wide. It had screeching winds of over ''470 mph ''(477). The tornado also produced satellites, these satellites reached ''EF4 and EF5 status on their own. ''A tornado warning for the city was issued around an hour before the tornado actually arrived (transcript below.) Alas, the tornado finally dissipated at around 9:34 EST in-front of a destroyed West Philadelphia. It did not dissipate without claiming around ''1.354 million lives, injuring 2.231 million others and causing damage estimated to be '''823 billion USD.' Warning Transcript: '*BEEP.. BEEP.. BEEP.. BEEP.. BEEP.. (awkward radio silence)*''' The National Weather Service has issued a TORNADO WARNING to the citizens of Philadelphia. Details about the approaching tornado includes: * Screeching 470+ mph winds * Satellite Tornadoes reaching ''EF4 and EF5 status on their own * Already claimed 181 lives The following situation is ''EXTREMELY DANGEROUS if you are in the danger zone get to an underground shelter or safe room immediatly. '*BEEP.. BEEP.. BEEP.. BEEP.. BEEP.. (awkward radio silence)* '''''30 minutes later: *BEEP.. BEEP.. BEEP.. BEEP.. BEEP.. (awkward radio silence)* The National Weather Service has emitted a Civil Danger Warning. What ever it takes get to an underground shelter immediatly, a tornado of the following properties is approaching West Philadelphia at an alarming rate: * Screeching 470+ mph winds * Satellite Tornadoes reaching EF4 and EF5 status on their own * Already claimed 181 lives Above-ground safe rooms ARE NO LONGER SAFE, LEAVE THEM IMMEDIATLY AND GET TO AN UNDERGROUND SHELTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. IF YOU ARE NOT UNDERGROUND.. (awkward radio silence) YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE. ' *BEEP.. BEEP.. BEEP.. BEEP.. BEEP.. (awkward radio silence)*' *end transmission* Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:F6/EF6 Tornadoes Category:Pennsylvania Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes